Maybe Love?
by InuyashaKagome1778
Summary: Kagome became a goth girl when her family died in a tragic car accident. On her last day of high school, there's a substitute art teacher who gives her a detention to go on a date with him after school. Who is this guy? InuKag SanMir
1. Chapter 1

'Mushi, Mushi.' A happy raven haired girl asked into the phone.

The other line talked for a moment before the phone went onto the floor. The person on the other line was cut off when she slammed it on the hook.

Tears were coming from her eyes as she ran up the case of stairs that led to her room. She had thrown herself in her bathroom and fell to the floor.

She took out a sharp knife in the cabinet and looked in the mirror. She cut down into her wrist and cut even more.

She eventually fell to the floor because of blood loss.

The conversation:

'Mushi, Mushi.'

'Hello, Miss Hiriashi, I'd just like to inform you that your family was in a serious car accident. I'm sorry to say none of them are alive. The boy and his mother and what seems to be the grandfather didn't make it out of...'

Phone drops.

'Hello, Miss Hirigatshi?...'

Slammed phone.

Kagome stared at out the window at nothing. She didn't really notice how busy the street was, and was not in the mood to. The only people she noticed were th ones that were sad and depressed like her. A few girls were walking together, they weren't smiling laughing or talking. Pretty much what Kagome did. She had closed herself when that dreadful day happened.

Kagome went into her bathroom before cutting herself and crying. She couldn't stop since the first time she did it. She held the knife that she had now named 'Sentai' above her wrist and cut.

Kagome next went in the shower and watched as the daily blood formed a pink water at her feet. She washed out her hair and got a little blood in it, so she had to wash it out again. She hopped out a few minutes later and took a blood red almost, towel and wrapped it around her body.

She grabbed a pair of black baggy pants outside and put them on after her black underwear. She put on a lacy black two strapped shirt, which made it three when it went over her bra. She put on a black eye smudge, black eyeliner, and lip gloss. She put a black and pink cross on her neck which had a black collar around her neck and put on two wristbands on both her wrists, they were both black.

She walked downstairs grabbing her black backpack which said 'Go Away' on it. She threw herself into the kitchen as she looked at the time and grabbed a piece of bread and toasted it. She spread butter on it quickly and rushed out the door putting on her black Vans. She made her way down the street and thanked god for this day. Last day of school forever.

She decided when a voice called her name. She turned her head and had maned earlier because she knew the voice.

Hojo came running up to her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Kagome, these are for you." He told her smiling. Hojo actually wore his uniform on the last day of school, even though they were allowed to wear casual clothes. She took the flowers with no smile and gave a small 'thanks'.

"No problem Kagome, hey do you wanna go to the movies this weekend?" Kagome had gone with him to the movies last week to please him, that was her end-of-the-year-get-out-of-my-life-gift, that she had given him and he still busted her chops with things like that.

"Sorry Hojo, I can't I have to do some things over the weekend." She answered. Hojo nodded.

"Ok Kagome, well I'll see you around.

A boy was walking in front of her and he was wearing a black baseball cap. Black hair flowed down his back and almost to his butt. He had black baggy pants like Kagome, but they had more chains. He wore a black shirt and had a black chain around his neck that loosely hung down on his chest.

He had a backpack that went across his chest and the backpack at the side like Kagome.

He kept walking and then he ran running toward the school grounds like something was there.

Kagome suddenly knew why when she looked at her watch. 'Shit, 5 minutes to 7.' She hopped over the crowd of people(Well not really hopped but went over, well not that either, whatever.) And ran up tot eh school, people were hardly out there and she rushed up the steps. She sprang into her classroom and the teacher was thankfully not there. She sat down quickly as the door opened.

"Alright class, settle down, yes I know last year before all you brats leave here for good, unless you flunk." He told them and rambled on about something.

After that class, she had gym, science, and astrology and after lunch she had social studies.

She passed threw the day and last class art. Her favorite subject.

She entered the room early and sat down. She had the one closest to the teachers desk. She waited for a few moments and looked at a piece of paper and started doodling.

A click of the door brought her back to the world and she looked up.

A boy with black hair that went down to his butt almost was looking at her.

"You're early." He said and shut the door behind him.

He went over to the teacher's desk and dropped his stuff. He rambled through a few papers.

"Do you think you should be doing that." Kagome asked a little agrivated.

He laughed at her. "I think I should if I want to know what your usual teacher wants the substitute to do."

Kagome stared for a second than it clicked.

"OMG. I'm so sorry, I didn't..." He cut her off.

"It's alright, I know I don't look like a teacher, but I went through a few art courses.' He said, finally plucking a yellow folder.(I hate yellow)

He looked at it and looked at her.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"Hiritashi, Kagome sensai." She answered.

'No, No, No, Not all that sensai crap. I'm not an old person or o I look old to you?" He asked.

"No, Not at all, but what should I call you than?" She said shaking a little.

He smirked with her answer. 'Call me Inuyasha, Kagome."

He stated this and went to the back of the room and grabbed a few pieces of white paper and threw some at each desk. He went up to his own desk and sat down on it, he faced Kagome who faced him.

'So when does this school end?" He asked.

""Oh, it ends at 3, sensai." Kagome answered politely and knew her mistake.

'Nah, Nah, Nah." Inuyasha tsked. "Now you have a detention after school, Miss Kagome." He said and smiled.

'WHAT! It's the last day of school! You can't keep me here!" She shouted at him.

"I'm not keeping you here, you're going out with me after school." He said smiling like he won the match.

'Huh?" She asked to this random and weird reply. "Why would I go out with you?"

"Because I am sensai and you have a detention." He smirked.

"Fine, but if I get one more detention, you're on your own."

"Fine, I'll meet you outside after school for your detention."

Kagome was speechless, she was getting a detention after school to be on a date with the teacher.

'He's hot at least, WHAT where did that come from!' She thought. 'I'll stop arguing with myself before anyone else sees.'

She watched the door as kids started to flock in. They took their seats and at 1:45 the class started. Kagome saw Inuyasha sort through some papers and finally take out one.

"Alright class, I am Inuyasha and will be your art teacher for the last day of school and maybe you can learn something." The class laughed and whooted to his joke.

"If you see the paper in front of you, draw what you like best about the world, and take them home after class." The class cheered again for such an easy assignment.

"Alright, get to work." He called out and sat back at the desk.

Kagome looked at the class in shock, they never once acted so happy, probably because it was the last day of school forever, that was what she was happy about.

She started a rough draft on a piece of notebook paper and than started on her final piece. She drew black roses lining the border of the paper with small sharp objects here and there. There were small drops of red included in the drawing when she added color, and in the middle she drew a landscape of the meadow she used to walk in when she was a kid.

She drew herself and her brother walking through the tall flowers and her poking a flower into her brother's hair and laughing. Her and her brother weren't the closest, but who was? She drew him in his small overalls and little blue and white shirt running towards the other side of the field playing tag with her. Some sakura trees were in the background and the flowers were blowing off of them into the woods.

"That's nice." A voice said behind her.

"Huh?" She looked up, it was Inuyasha and he was staring at her drawing.

"Keep going." He encouraged her and left to look at the other drawings.

Kagome than heard a small conversation with Inuyasha and another girl.

"Hey sensai, are you doing anything after school?" A high pitched squeak of a damn voice said.

Kagome knew one word that fit this whore, Kikyou.

"Yes, I am, not get back to your drawing which I have actually no idea what it is." He told her.

Kagome shouted in her head, 'Omg He just stood up to Kikyou and she can't do a damn thing, the whore'.

Kagome finished her drawing and put it into her book bag. The bell rang and Kagome stood up. She had to empty out her locker real quick.

The class started to get up and bowed to Inuyasha.

"Thank you sensai." The rest of the class stated.

Kagome said it differently very quietly. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Alright get out of here, and go home, waste your lives on crap, and Miss Kagome you do remember our deal?" He asked smiling.

The class all looked Kagome. 'Ow come on, he had to put the spotlight on me!'

Kagome nodded. "Good, class dismissed." Inuyasha told them and the kids flew out of the classroom screaming.

Kagome ran out the door as well. She ran to her locker and dumped everything in it. She put the pictures in carefully though. She ran out of the school, not caring if she had to say goodbye to anyone.

Kagome started walking toward the gates that were near the front entrance. She was about to go out when someone called to her.

"You're not leaving are you Miss. Kagome?" She looked over and Inuyasha was leaning against the wall of the fence. He had a foot on the brick and looked like he had been waiting for a while.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I was looking for you."

"Ok than, let's go." He said leading her back into the school yard.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, to my car and than we will be going to your detention." He stated simply taking out a pair of keys.

He walked up to a black convertible with flames down the side. The roof was up, but Inuyasha soon turned it down. He unlocked the door and Kagome got in. Inuyasha was in shortly after and started the car.

"So, where are we going now?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"You ask too many questions, you know that?" Inuyasha asked and smiled.

Kagome 'hmphed' and shrug into the seat.

Inuyasha went down about two more streets before reaching a lunch and dinner café. He stopped and parked in the parking lot.

He swung around to the other side and opened the door for Kagome.

"For you my lady." He teased.

"Yeah my lady, my ass." She mumbled, but Inuyasha heard clearly, since...well never mind.

He closed the door and locked them while going towards the restaurant which Kagome was already in.

'Damn, she's fast.' He thought.

Kagome and Inuyasha got a table near the window and sat at it. Kagome ordered the salad when Inuyasha got french fries.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kagome asked.

"Not really, I don't need to eat that much." He told her simply.

"What because you're some kind of demon?" She stated sarcastically.

"Yes and what about a miko like you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

Kagome turned pale for a minute when he said miko, how did he know she was a miko.

"Shut up." She stated simply.

"Whatever Miko." Inuyasha laughed.

"Whatever to you too, demon." She told him and laughed at him.

"Their food came and they ate in pretty much silence.

Inuyasha took her home after that an drove up to the shrine steps.

"Here we are princess." He teased and opened the door for her.

She stepped out and turned around.

"So when will I see your demon side?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked at her. "How about I stop by tonight and I'll show you." He told her.

"Fine, whatever." Kagome said and ran up the stairs so fast it amazed Inuyasha.

'No wonder, she's so damn fast, she has to run up all those stairs everyday.' He thought before pulling away.

Kagome neatened up her house frantically. She scrubbed at the windows and made her bed, set up the magazines neatly and was done in about 5 minutes. She was a really fast cleaner and liked to do it when company was coming over.

She ran to the living room and watched TV until about 4:30, she shut it off and went to the bathroom to shower. She got out and dressed in a black and red corset that was snuggly on her. She wore a different pair of black baggy pants with chains on them this time.

She drew out her makeup once again and dabbed her makeup on again like this morning except she put on more eyeliner this time.

She put her jewelry back on, necklace, wrist band, wrist band, and left her hair down and brushed it.

She jumped downstairs and started to make food. She made a kettle of boiling water. She put out a few packets of ramen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

**Shannon: I leave you on the edge now for what Inuyasha will do with Kagome at her house and if he will show her his demon side, maybe not, I control all the buttons!**

**Sesshoumaru: Will I be in this story?**

**Shannon: Maybe, btu you'll still be Inuyasha's brother.**

**Sesshoumaru: Half brother.**

**Shannon: No YOUR brother.**

**Sesshoumaru sinks in corner**

**Shannon: Good, please review!**


	2. Demon?

Sorry guys I didn't have internet for four months because the stupid sbc cannot get their butts out and do the work! Oh well, here's the next chapter.

Inuyasha drove his black convertible into the parking lot of a diner and got out quickly. He walked silently to the back of the diner without anyone seeing or ever knowing he was there.

Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows and into a dim light behind the building hearing a crunching of leaves behind him.

He turned and looked at the man that stood about 5 feet away holding a girl behind his back.

If someone had looked at them, they would have looked like a couple holding hands, but this was not the case.

The girl was tied to the man's hand and had a gag in her mouth that was pitch black. Her eyes were scared and like a doe's eyes when they got stuck in the headlights.

But this was much more serious than being potentially hit by a car.

"Good work." Inuyasha said walking over to the girl and checking her neck to see if it was clean. It was.

"And you brought a clean one, that's extra." Inuyasha added.

The man nodded and before Inuyasha's eyes transformed.

The scruffy old man turned into a young man with violet eyes, a purple shirt, black baggy pants and the same bracelet that Inuyasha wore. His hair turned to a dark brown and was held in a small pony tail in the back.

"Inuyasha, it's not that hard to find a few girl that would be stupid enough to fall into a small trap." The young man said in a voice close to the same as Inuyasha's.

The girl was struggling less against the bindings as she heard their mesmerizing voices. Inuyasha and the boy smirked.

"Ready to feed?" Inuyasha asked the boy.

"Definitely." The boy said and pushed the girl into the small light with him following.

Inuyasha changed into a boy with silver hair, dog ears, red shirt, black baggy pants and his eyes changed to amber.

Both boys teeth grew until they were small sharp fangs.

The girl arose when she found herself pushed against a wall. She looked at the two men and screamed in the gag. Their eyes glowed and their teeth were closing in on her neck.

The girl screamed one last pitiful scream and than she screamed no more.

About a minute later the two boys pulled free leaving no blood in her body and no marks that they were there. The bites on both sides of her neck that should have been there were not.

Instead, there was blood around her belly area. It was a minor illusion that Inuyasha and the boy were very used to.

You use a certain spell to make it look like someone shot them or murdered them, but in reality when their coffins closed for good, the spell would break and the two bite marks would appear.

Inuyasha and the boy let the girl's lifeless body slide down the wall creating a bloody line on the wall.

Inuyasha looked at the boy. "See you tomorrow night Miroku." Inuyasha said while waving.

The boy turned and walked backwards.

"I see, Inuyasha has a date." Miroku said while running out from behind the diner before Inuyasha could reply.

Inuyasha ran off to his car with noone noticing him still.

'Now off to Kagome's'. He thought and drove off.


	3. Hanyou showing

Li phsyco, to answer your questions,

1.) He might do the same thing to Kagome, I don't know yet.

2.) I will tell you that in this chapter

3.) Miroku is the same thing that Inuyasha is hiding

4.) Clean in that sentence would mean that the girl was not bitten by anyone and was not mated to a demon.

5.) I ask a lot of questions too, don't be ashamed.lol.

I do not own Inuyasha..

Kagome heard the door bell ring as she placed a bowl of popcorn on the front table.

She opened the door and saw Inuyasha standing there with a small bouquet of red roses. He handed them to her with a smile.

Kagome smiled. "How did you know my favorite flowers were red roses?" She said while putting them in a vase near the kitchen door.

Inuyasha shrugged and stepped inside taking off his shoes in the process.

He noticed Kagome's house was very quiet and not even a pet roamed around the living room.

"Do you live alone?" The substitute teacher asked her when she turned around.

Kagome had a pained look on her face when he said alone.

"My family died in a car crash a few years ago, leaving me alone with this house." Kagome said with one tear sliding down her cheek.

Inuyasha suddenly came up to Kagome and wiped away her tear. Kagome looked surprised and scared at the same time.

She was surprised that he would care so much in so little time and she was scared because of the fact that she could feel his hot breath against her lips.

Inuyasha leaned closer.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Kagome and Inuyasha both turned towards the door.

Kagome slipped away, Inuyasha watching her.

Kagome turned the handle and looked out. Noone was there until she looked to her left. She almost screamed as she saw Hojo there smiling, but to Kagome it looked more like a forced smile like she had to do a lot at school.

"Hojo, what are you doing here?" She asked questioningly.

Hojo's smile weakened just a little bit, but came back when he talked.

"I just came over to see, well you know, since school is over forever and all that you would possibly give me the pleasure of going on a date with me?" Hojo asked pleadingly with doe eyes.

Too bad for Hojo, Kagome didn't like doe eyes.

"Um, Hojo, that's really nice and all, but I'm sort of already going out with someone." Kagome lied.

Hojo looked horror stricken. "But Kagome! How long have you known him? Does he have a job? Did he graduate from high school?" Hojo asked in a very fast talking voice.

Kagome panicked in her head.

She lost all thought though, when a pair of arms encircled her waist from behind and she noticed Hojo stopped talking and was silent.

Kagome looked behind her traveling up the arm to the shoulder to the head where Inuyasha's violet eyes bore at Hojo.

"Is there something you wanted to ask my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked innocently with a little anger.

Kagome looked questioningly and saw Hojo look at her with a look that said 'Is this true?'

Kagome regained her voice and spoke. "Hojo, this is my boyfriend, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked when Hojo's jaw dropped.

"Your boyfriend is the substitute art teacher?" Hojo asked with impatience.

Kagome nodded.

"But art is the dumbest thing in the world." Hojo stated.

Kagome's eye twitched.

"You just got yourself in deep shit." Inuyasha said letting his hands slide off her waist and to his sides as he leaned against the doorframe.

Kagome's eyes burned with savage anger.

"You dumbass. Art is the most important part of my life. You know nothing, you little gay shit. That's right Hobo, you are gay. Hobo the gay!" Kagome screamed the last part and pushed Hojo backwards a step with each word.

"You are a loser and I would NEVER go on a date with you, because you are pathetic!" Kagome yelled and Hojo fell off the top step screaming as he was hurdled down hundreds of steps.

Inuyasha watched the tumbling boy go down the stairs. He looked at Kagome, her eyes held no sorrow. He knew she didn't regret a thing she said to the boy now lying at the bottom bruised and bloody.

Kagome turned to him.

She blushed a small amount.

"Thanks for helping me with that." She said in a quiet voice, but Inuyasha picked it up.

"No problem." He said as he walked back into the kitchen thinking about before when he almost kissed her.

Kagome walked in the kitchen to see Inuyasha popping some popcorn in his mouth. She laughed when he threw one up and he caught it. She had also practiced on it.

Inuyasha heard her laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You." Kagome said while laughing.

Inuyasha looked at her. This girl showed more emotion when noone was there to see it. But her felt that she felt comfortable with him being there.

"So can I see your hanyou self?" Kagome asked while throwing some popcorn in the air and catching it with her eyes closed.

"You would already be looking at me if you opened your eyes." He said.

Kagome put her head down and opened her eyes turning towards him.

She awed.

Inuyasha's hair was now much longer and was a shimmering silver. His nails had elongated to claws and she saw a smirk on his lips that let one fang slip out. His muscles and abs that she thought were cute were now gorgeous. He had a six pac that showed a little through the shirt, just enough for that she could see and she could see his muscles on his arms had grown and the ones in his legs a little too. She also noticed the two pointy things that were twitching on his head that were white and fuzzy. They were two dog ears! The last thing she noticed was his eyes. They were the most beautiful amber she had even seen.

Inuyasha smirked more.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

Kagome nodded dumbly.

Inuyasha grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

His tongue pushed against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gave it and their tongues battled. After a few minutes the kiss was done Inuyasha went down and nipped at her neck and made her moan by biting and licking soft places.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned and he covered her mouth once more with his own.

He pulled away suddenly.

"See ya tomorrow Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing his jacket and transforming back into a human.

He left out the front door leaving Kagome standing there and smiling.

Hope you liked it. A little heat is going on! Please review if you like!


	4. Hot Romance and Hot Topic Breakdowns

The next chapter.

I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome woke up to the sound of rain splashing on the roads in front of the shrine. She picked her head up and looked out the window at the rain falling from the dark clouds.

Inside Kagome was pretty much the same way, except now it seemed that the ice covering her heart was melting just a small bit.

She rose out of the queen bed and went towards the bathroom to take a cold shower like she did everyday.

A few hours later Kagome was at the mall with her friend Sango in Hot Topic where they were lucky enough to work. (I think they are VERY lucky to work at Hot Topic. My cousin works there and has every piercing except for down below, if you get what I mean. She has 6-7 tattoos and the one that I like the best is of Jack from Nightmare Before Christmas going down her leg.)

Sango placed a box in front of a girl about 11 years old and left her to try on the pair of converse.

Kagome stood behind the counter adding up all the charges of the customer in front of her.

Kagome noticed that there was noone behind this customer. She took a quick glance around and saw that only the girl and her two friends were in the store.

"Your total comes to 19.75." Kagome said quickly and charged it to the woman's card handing her the bag and watching her leave.

Kagome turned in the direction Sango was in.

"Sango, I'm going to take a break since it's not busy anymore." Kagome said as she leaned down to grab her bag she heard a cough and looked up.

She came face to face with a pair of amber eyes.

She would have screamed but remembered where she was.

"Inuy..." Kagome started but was cut off my a pair of lips that were a little farmiliar to her.

After a minute the kiss was broken when someone coughed.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked in the direction of the cough and saw Sango glaring at her friend and this person that looked like their substitute art teacher on the last day of school only a few days ago.

The 3 girls were giggling quietley behind Sango and Kagome and Inuyasha glared at them and they shut up completley.

Before Sango had a chance to lecture Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him out of the store.

Inuyasha ran with her to the food court and sat down across from her at the small table.

"What are you doing here?" She said in a hushed voice.

"I thought I'd visit you." Inuyasha said with an innocent look in his eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes and glared a small glare at him.

"And you had to make it look like a huge love scene why?" She asked.

"Expressing the love I feel towards you." He said romanticaly.

It caught Kagome from speaking as Inuyasha's lips recaptured hers in a light kiss.

When Kagome pulled back she asked a question.

"But what's our relationship? Are we..." Kagome was asking when she was again cut off for the second time that day by the same person.

"Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked. "If you want us to." He added.

Kagome didn't even have to think and nodded with a small smile.

"Do you wanna get lunch since we ARE at the food court." Inuyasha asked smiling.

Kagome nodded and they headed towards Subway.

When Kagome got back from lunch, she stopped one store before her own and gave Inuyasha a sweet kiss waving goodbye as she ran into Hot Topic.

When she went inside a thump made her heart skip a beat.

Sango dropped a large box of stuffed animals in front of her.

"Kagome who was that man?" Sango asked immedietly.

Kagome looked at her friend strangley.

"He's not your concern Sango." Kagome said feeling a little irritated that Sango was trying to get into her love life again. She had been on the side of the Hojo and Kagome couple.

"Who was he Kagome?" Sango asked not waiting for an answer she also said. "He was our substitute art teacher on the very last day of school."

Kagome looked shocked the Sango would even remember the last teacher that had held art on the last day of school.

"So what?" Kagome said.

Sango just glared.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going out, I wouldn't have pressured you to go out with Hojo if I had known." Sango said.

"Why does me telling you I have a boyfriend mean anything to you? Do you really think that if I had had a boyfriend the whole time you would have stopped pestering me about going out with Hojo?" Kagome said with anger in her eyes. "If you think so highly of Hojo, maybe you should date him. Get married for all I care." Kagome yelled slightly.

Sango was a little shocked by the words but came through enough to speak.

"Kagome what happened last night?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at her quizically.

"You didn't hear?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Hear about what?"

"Hear about Hojo in the hospital with a broken arm and sprained ankle. They found him outside YOUR house looking like he was thrown down all those stairs." Sango said her voice quivering slightly.

Kagome glared at her, but Sango could see that Kagome knew exactly what she was talking about and Sango also knew the Kagome was keeping more secrets to herself about the Hojo situation.

"Kagome, please." Sango pleaded. "What did you do?"

Kagome whipped around.

"You wanna know what happened Sango?" Kagome didn't wait for a response. "Hojo came to my house last night and tried to ask me out. I told him I was taken. He asked a bunch of questions on who, like you. My boyfriend came up behind me to defend me and Hojo relized like you that he was the substitute art teacher. Than he insulted art saying it was stupid. That was the last straw for me, so I yelled at him, called him gay and said I would NEVER go out with him and he backed up too much and fell down the stairs." Kagome yelled some parts as she told Sango the story.

Sango's chocolate brown eyes followed Kagome as she went to the back storage room.

Sango went behind the counter when someone walked in and rubbed the tears put of her eyes that she had recieved when Kagome felt like she couldn't trust her best friend.

Kagome sat in the back room for the rest of the day sorting, and pushing boxes into corners to make room for others.

The door opened and Kagome saw Sango standing there.

"Kagome, it's time to go home you know." Sango said softly. Kagome could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Sango." Kagome started, but a tear slid down her face.

Kagome jumped up and embraced Sango tightly.

"Sango, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, please forgive me." Kagome cried.

Sango hugged her back.

"Only if you forgive me for asking so many questions like that gay Hojo." Sango said.

Kagome looked up and laughed while Sango joined in.

"I forgive you." They said at the same time.

They both linked arms and grabbed their stuff locking up the iron doors and walked down the white hallways of the mall.

"Do you think I could meet your boyfriend Kagome? Because you can only have the best you know." Sango said while they walked out the big doors.

"Sure Sango, sure." She said as they headed towards her car.

I hope you liked that chapter, I will have the next one up very soon.


	5. A killing spree

Thanks for reviewing people, now the next chapter of Maybe Love?

I do not own Inuyasha...DAMN!

Inuyasha jumped in his car after he left Kagome at Hot Topic.

He picked out his cellphone and punched in a number quickly.

The phone rang for a few seconds until there was a faint hello.

"Miroku meet me in the back alley of the new Italian restaurant that opened on Kenshin Street." Inuyasha said as he drove down a main street watching for cars.

"Right. What time?" Miroku asked.

"8:00." Inuyasha answered and pulled into a deserted parking lot.

"See ya than." Miroku said and the beeping noise went on that the other person hung up.

Inuyasha got out of the car and locked the doors.

He walked out of the parking lot and onto the sidewalk which was still shimmering slightly since it was wet and only 2:00.

Inuyasha walked across the street to a tall building and walked in.

He looked around and spotted a girl at the front desk of the large lobby.

'Perfect.' He thought as he walked over to her.

Inuyasha stopped in front of the desk and made a small cough.

The girl looked up. She had green eyes and red hair that was in two small pony tails.

"Can I help you?" She said in a cheery voice.

"Yes, you could. Could I be allowed to go to the 25th floor to visit Mr. Naraku." Inuyasha asked showing a sexy smile.

The girl seemed transfixed with eyes which were drowning her. She nodded and handed him a key card for the elevator.

"Should I call Mr. Naraku to tell him that you're on your way, sir?" The girl asked.

"That won't be necessary, miss." Inuyasha said as he went towards the elevator and the two guards let him pass.

Inuyasha stared at the doors and saw only the backboard in back of himself.

The 23, 24, and finally 25 appeared on the number screen flashing the number 25 and opening the doors.

Inuyasha stepped onto the 25 floor and the elevator doors shut behind him.

He walked down the small hallway towards a door that said O. Naraku.

He heard small a small muffle of sounds coming from the other side of the door and quickly slipped inside.

A chair was facing the window and soft moans were heard from it.

Inuyasha spotted an open closet to his left of the medium side office and slid inside hidden by the many various coats.

Inuyasha with his sensitive hearing could hear ever word and moan that was being said in the office.

A few minutes later he heard the wisp of fabric going down a woman's leg and he heard heels click on the hard floor.

"See you again sometime Naraku." An icy voice said trying, keyword, trying to be seductive.

It worked. "I hope so." A slimy voice said farther in the room.

The door opened and closed quickly leaving Naraku and Inuyasha alone in the room.

By what Inuyasha could hear Naraku was gathering his things off his table which had been scattered on the floor.

Inuyasha stepped out of the closet with Naraku's back turned to him as he looked at some papers.

Inuyasha walked up behind Naraku softly without making even the slightest noise.

Inuyasha jammed a fist into the back of the man before him and heard a gasp.

Naraku reeled over in pain and sat on his knees.

Inuyasha took his hand/claws out of Naraku's back.

Inuyasha saw Naraku roll his eyes as if trying to stay alive.

"Hope you go to hell Naraku." Inuyasha said in a whisper from behind him.

Naraku heard and recognized the voice because his eyes widened and he toppled over motionless.

(Ps. Naraku is not a demon or half-demon, he's just a slimy human.)

Inuyasha concealed the claw marks like he did before and it now looked like a slash wound from a knife. Inuyasha moved some of the fingerprints from the girl that had been left on the table and moved them to the knife. They would think she killed him.

After Inuyasha did this he walked out of the office, shut the door, and took the elevator back down to the lobby.

He saw the girl at the desk staring at him as he stepped out. She had a dreamy eyed look on her face. He went over and gave her the card for the elevator.

"Thanks." He said as he flashed another sexy smile and the spell on the lobby wore off.

The secretary looked after him and rolled her eyes, she hated it when people came in only to ask what time it was.

(Inuyasha's smile had made everyone in the lobby think he only came in to ask a quick question, in this case, what time is it?)

Inuyasha strode down the sidewalk, his job was done.

Sango was sitting on the couch painting Kagome's nails when she turned on the TV to the new's channel.

"Earlier today at Omiso Incorporated, a certain O. Naraku was killed today in his office on 25 floor. The Tokyo police have concluded that Naraku was stabbed by a woman who is in her late 30's. The woman's name, we hear, is Kagura Kane, a woman who works for Naraku as his secretary. Police have questioned Kagura, but she denies that she did it. When police asked her what she was doing at the time of the killing, she would not tell them."

A video clip of Kagura being taken out of her home which was ratty showed on the screen. Kagura was kicking and cussing as the police led her down her front porch steps and to the awaiting cop car.

"Police found fingerprints on the knife that match perfectly to Kagura's. Hopefully this woman will be in jail soon. Have a good evening everyone and thank you for watching..."

Sango turned off the TV by pressing the off button on the remote.

"Isn't that horrible, not even knowing that your secretary wanted you dead?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yea, it is." Kagome said looking at the nails that Sango just did.

Kagome looked outside at the starry night and closed her eyes breathing in the cool fresh air.


	6. Help us boys!

Hey peeps! If you pass out I'm responsible so I'm giving you another chapter. Sorry the chapters were SOOO late, school has been an ass, but now I'm on summer vacation, free to write everyday and every minute until my eyes are completely shot.lol. Here's the next chapter of Maybe Love?

I do not own Inuyasha, glares at Rumiko.

"Inuyasha, how can you go on not telling her who you really are?"

Inuyasha looked up from the dirty street ground to meet his friends gaze.

"Miroku, if I told her, do you think she'd see me every again? She'd hate me for what I am!" Inuyasha yelled at his friend.

Inuyasha's breath showed in a shower of white steam that swirled around in the cold night air.

Inuyasha had finally asked Kagome out and they had gone on a few dates during the past few months. He felt complete when he was around her...almost. There was something in the way. She didn't know that he wasn't what he seemed. Of course he was a hanyou, but he was something more. More powerful than just an average hanyou. Miroku was the same thing. Although Inuyasha and Miroku were still considered hanyous, they didn't mind.

"Plus, I am who I am! It's what I am that will scare her!" Inuyasha added quietly as he slid to the floor.

He looked over at the alley way where Miroku and he had come out of only a few minutes ago leaving the body of a girl who was about 18.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"The point Miroku, is that even if I wanted to tell her, what would happen if she never wanted to see me again. I'd be heartbroken. I wouldn't WANT to live anymore if she's out of my life.

Miroku looked sadly at his friends with violet eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but if you love her, you'll tell her." Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked at his friend and saw the familiar eyes that were light blue.

"And soon." Miroku added as he walked away out from behind the building.

Inuyasha looked back after him and Inuyasha's eyes turned a dark blue almost black.

He picked himself up and walked towards his car.

"Happy almost birthday Kagome!" Sango and Rin shouted in Kagome's ears.

Kagome shrieked in surprise and the pain of the headache which was coming quickly.

She smiled and started to laugh when she saw who it was behind her.

She hugged her two friends.

"Thanks girls, but you could have waited till tomorrow to shout in my ear." Kagome said.

"Now that the fun is over, let's get back to work." Sango said and went over to pile more shirts on the shelves.

Rin had been working at Hot Topic for about a month now and she was already considered the third person of the group. Sango and Kagome had already had a few sleepovers with her because Rin had just moved a few months ago and was still getting used to the city. Needless to say the three girls were best friends forever and ever and ever and ever.

The day went by fast and the girls left the dark store a little after 11:00 p.m.

Kagome, Sango and Rin were laughing and talking on their way out. So they didn't notice the man in front of Kagome's car right away.

Kagome looked up at the sound of a gun being cocked. Sango and Rin looked up with huge eyes at the sound of two others and the sound of a switchblade.

"Hello ladies, having a nice time?" The man in front of Kagome's car said.

Rin backed up but found herself hitting the chest of one of the men behind her.

They were surrounded by three men. Each looking at one of the girls with hungry eyes.

"Please no." Rin said in a whisper.

Inuyasha had made it downtown to a place where he usually met his brother at a bar.

Inuyasha walked in and spotted him at the far side of the counter.

"Hello Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said and sighed as he sat down next to his older brother.

His brother looked at him.

When Inuyasha was still young about 10. Sesshoumaru had been talkative and talked with many and almost all the time. In the same year that Inuyasha had turned 10. Sesshoumaru's mother, had died when she was jumped upon and killed in an alleyway in the deep hours of the night. A year later Inuyasha's mother died from a car accident, and later their father died from a mafia shootout.

Inuyasha has been young and without any family anymore except for his brother. His brother raised him well being only a 16 year old raising their 12 year old brother. Now they were 23 and 27. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both looking fresh and young, and they did not show a bit of ageing. Sesshoumaru was a full demon unlike Inuyasha.

Back to Sesshoumaru though.

After the death of his mother, Sesshoumaru had been less loving towards others. He was not full out loving to his family when his mother was alive, but his eyes had shown happiness than. Now Sesshoumaru's eyes were cold and he showed compassion only when his brother really needed him to.

Sesshoumaru was not a kind of stepbrother who would say he was Inuyasha's stepbrother, he treated Inuyasha like he was his full blood brother and would back him up if he needed help. He was not fully cold yet, and Inuyasha was going to make sure he didn't become completely cold hearted, because he needed his brother no matter what.

"Hello little brother." The man before him said in a deep soothing voice.

Inuyasha looked down at the drink Sesshoumaru had before him, which was a beer.

Inuyasha ordered a wine cooler instead of the beer though, because beer made his senses go bazerk, while if Sesshoumaru drank it, he would not be drunk in the least bit.

"I met a girl." Inuyasha said as he received his drink.

His brother looked over at him with emotionless eyes.

"And you still need to tell her that you're not one bit human." Sesshoumaru stated.

Inuyasha nodded.

"I mean, she knows I'm half demon, but she doesn't know the other half of me." He said.

"And you do not know how she will respond, so you hold off on telling her the truth about yourself." Sesshoumaru stated. "Correct?"

Inuyasha nodded again.

"But I want to tell her, but she might take it I'm a weirdo or she'll run away in fear." Inuyasha said hitting his head on the bar in front of him...purposely.

"Inuyasha, if I were you, I would..." Sesshoumaru started but stopped when Inuyasha wasn't looking at him, but the door.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru said. "Are you listening to a damn thing I'm saying?"

"No." Inuyasha said and sprinted out the door.

Sesshoumaru watched him leave.

He jumped up and ran after him leaving a small tip for the bar tender.

Sesshoumaru followed Inuyasha's scent and found that Inuyasha had already turned himself into his full form.

Sesshoumaru changed into his full demon form.

(P.S. The full form of Inuyasha is not his demon form in the show, it's special in this case, but his eyes don't turn red or his claws grow longer when he's in this form. He is in complete control of his powers and body and mind)

"Where are you going Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha as he ran beside him.

Inuyasha's hair flew out behind him in silver locks that shined under the moonlight.

"To save the girl I love!"

Sesshoumaru stared at him and sniffed.

Blood, most definitely was in the air in the direction they were heading.

Sesshoumaru is wearing all the same clothes he has when he's a demon in the show, except for the tail, we lost the tail.lol

If you can, review please. I'll send the next chapter out when I have 10 reviews.

P.S. I dedicated this chapter to one of my best friends, Nicollette. Although she does not read these, she should know already that she is the coolest and wackiest friend anyone could ever have.


	7. Finding Your Wrist

I'm going away for a week to Walt Disney World, than I'm going to pick my Disney Inuyasha story back up, because I'll hopefully have inspiration. I'll still work on this one, don't worry. Here's the next chapter of Maybe Love?

WDWWDWWDWWDWWDWWDW

Kagome turned her head away from the man in front of her holding her hands above her head and pushing her against her car.

She heard her best friends screaming and struggled and tried to kick the man where it hurt, but she got nowhere because the man was stronger than her.

Kagome opened her eyes when she heard something hit the cold pavement of the parking lot.

She turned and looked down.

She saw Rin on the ground with a man pushing a cloth against her mouth and nose.

The bastard was poisoning her!

Kagome screamed into her captor's hand and tried to bite him, but he had rough hands that were unbitable.

"Stop struggling you little bitch!" The man in front of Kagome yelled and jabbed her in the stomach with his knee.

Kagome gasped and heard another gasp and saw that Sango was being beat in the same way.

Blood dripped out of Kagome's mouth in a small dribble spreading on the man's hand.

She felt a hand on her thigh making it's way up to her stomach and than fondling her breast.

Kagome screamed and tried to kick him again, but she was too out of energy as the man lifted her shirt and touched her bare stomach.

Rin's man already had Rin's pants down half way and was already unbuttoning his own pants.

Kagome screamed a scream and bit into the man's hand again, this time making it bleed.

The man yelled a rough yell and backed away letting her go.

"You'll pay for that you bitch!" The man yelled and aimed a punch right at Kagome's face.

Kagome closed her eyes, but only felt the flutter of something soft and wispy pass her.

She opened her eyes and saw that it was silver hair that was brushing her.

She looked up at the man whose back was to her. She saw two silver doggy ears on top of the man's head.

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed out with happiness.

Kagome peeked around Inuyasha and saw that the man's fist had landed right into Inuyasha's clawed hand.

"You won't do ANYTHING to her." Inuyasha said venomously.

"Get out of my way, I saw her first." The man said/yelled and flew his body at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha caught the man and lifted him in the air.

"I warned you asshole." Inuyasha said.

He pushed his claws into the man's skin and the man let out a strangled gasp as his stomach was punctured.

Inuyasha let the man down once he had almost killed him and sliced him in half.

Kagome searched around the parking lot, not looking at the man who had just been murdered in front of her.

Her eyes fell on a man with silver hair that was a little bit taller than Inuyasha.

The man had both men that had been on Sango and Rin in his hands. One in each, strangling them until their bodies went limp, than he dropped them.

He turned and connected his eyes with Kagome. The eyes were cold amber ones that stared back like knives. Kagome felt small, but she kept looking at the man and saw that he was wearing an old fashioned white kimono with a blue and yellow sash. He had black lace up boots on that were flexible and had red and blue designs on the white kimono. Two dark purple stripes ran down his cheeks and both his wrists. (He has both arms, because it just doesn't feel right, if he only has one.) A purple moon showed on his pale forehead.

Kagome looked at her friends who were on the ground and looked at the man once more, than turned to Inuyasha.

Kagome looked Inuyasha up and down.

She notice the things different with him. His hair was longer than before and almost went down to the back of his knees and he had piercing amber eyes, not like the violet ones she had seen when he showed her his hanyou form. His claws were much longer and she saw him breathing in through his mouth and noticed his fangs were longer and looked more deadly. Inuyasha's skin. Almost a deadly pale look graced Inuyasha's features making him look angelic in the moon that showered down on the parking lot. Kagome looked down his body until she came to his left wrist Kagome gasped and backed against the car. On his left wrist was a bracelet that she had seen in many books when she was perfecting her Miko skills.

The bracelet was one of th royal vampire race.

WDWWDWWDWWDW

Goodbye for now, please review. I'm coming home soon, don't worry.


	8. Tears For Your Eyes Only

Kagome gasped quietly desperatle for oxygen as she backed up against the car away from Inuyasha. Her eyes remained staring at the black and silver bracelet on his left wrist that pulsed within itself brilliant flashes of black and silver. Kagome's breath was running low and she felt like something was tearing at her lungs crushing them making it unable to breathe. Cold fingertips on her cheeks brought her out of her thoughts and made her jump at the touch, reaching up to put her hand over the fingertips. 

Inuyasha's fingertips were touching her cheek in the most gentle manner as his caring amber eyes looked into hers with guilt and concern. Kagome saw something else in those eyes as well. Pain.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered gently and ever so quietly. "I'm so sorry Kagome. I'll never forgive myself for letting this happen to you or your friends. Never. I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said his voice cracking in the middle. "Please tell me you will be okay, please Kagome." Inuyasha pleaded to her desperatley as his hand held her chin as he stared straight into her eyes.

Kagome's mouth was agape slightly at the sincere and heart throbbing words Inuyasha was telling her. She knew they were all the truth. Silent tears welled up in her eyes as she nodded slowly and then moved her gaze to the bracelet that was forever binded to Inuyasha's wrist. She lifted her eyes and reached our her own hand tilting Inuyasha's chin to face his wrist and the shimmering bracelet upon it. Her eyes questioned as he looked from it to Kagome.

Inuyasha's hand moved to Kagome's holding it gently.

"Please Kagome. I'm so sorry. I should have told you in the beginning." Inuyasha breathed out his eyes shimmering. "I should have told you about my whole self, but...but I couldn't. I didn't want you to hate me. Please understand Kagome that I love you and I couldn't go on another day if you rejected me, and I still won't be able to if you do." Inuyasha replied to her with raw emotions. A tear finally made it's way down his cheek sliding gracefully down his perfect cheekbones straight down.

Kagome's own eyes were full of salty water as numberous tears found themselves down her cheekbones while Inuyasha was talking. She loved this man with all her heart. Kagome reached out and pulled Inuyasha's head that was looking to the side and down upward and making sure his eyes locked with hers.

"Inuyasha. Don't you ever think that I wouldn't love you just because of a little stupid thing like this. I love you with all my heart...and it's going to take a lot more than this to tear me away from you. Do you understand me Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned almost angered. "I.Love.You." She said letting her hand slip from his chin.

It was now Inuyasha's turn to have his mouth agape and nodding slowly to answer Kagome's question. He got over his shock soon enough as her words really sunk in and he smiled with happiness, pure happiness. Inuyasha swooned quickly grabbing Kagome's lips with his own in a passion filled kiss. Her tongue darting out to poke at his lips as he opened them allowing her full entrance. Each pulled away after what seemed like eternity with each other's taste on their tongues.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "I love you so much Kagome."

A tear of happiness slid down Kagome's cheek and smiled at her love. "And I you."

Their show of love was broken only slightly as Inuyasha led Kagome over to where Sesshoumaru and the two girls were.

Kagome's eyes welled up again as she saw the condition of her best friends with bruises over their cheeks arms and legs with blood running down from every cut they recieved. A pure white kimono top with intricate designs was laid out on top of the two young women and Kagome noticed the man that looked much like Inuyasha with a bare chest.

Inuyasha picked up Sango gently from the ground nodding for the man to pick up Rin.

"Kagome. This is my brother, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said as he leaned his head in the direction of the taller male.

Kagome nodded. "It's nice to meet you." She said to Sesshoumaru who in turn just nodded in return while walking away from the two with Rin gently snuggled in his arms.

"Get on my back Kagome. You can sleep on the ride home." Inuyasha said gently as he bent down a little allowing her to climb onto his strong back and wrap her arms securely around his neck.

Home. That sounded very pleseant.


	9. This Is Love and Miroku's Warnings

I do not own Inuyasha, Rimiko does, and she is one hell of a lucky lady.

Here is another chapter of "Maybe Love?"

-----

Kagome's eyes fluttered before they opened revealing her chocolate colored orbs. Kagome's eyes stared into the darkness of the ceiling right away noting that she did not remember her ceiling being black. Her brow crinkled in confusion as she shifted to sit up on the bed which she has been laying in.

A large black silk sheet was over her which shimmered from the moonlight that seeped through the tall windows on two sides of the square room. Kagome was lying against many pillows of the same silk material only in red and black batterns that swirled into intricate designs. The bed was a king from what Kagome could see and a canopy bed at that which hung high above the bed itself. Kagome felt herself tiny in comparison to the large bed she was laying on. Her eyes soon adjusted to the very dark room, and she took in the sight around her. The room she was currently residing in was huge, lengthwise and heightwise. The tall ceiling was painted pitch black as were the walls and she could almost see some of the patterns in white and red that were on the borders of the walls. On two of the walls were tall slim windows that let the moonlight shine in. Kagome's eyes drifted around the room where she saw a dark desk leaning against one wall, a swivel chair sitting before it and a computer and other gadgets of technology sittin upon it. A tall dresser stood not far from it with scattered things on it's top.

She found the doorway across from her, and she saw a table beside the door black in color as most things in the room and a tall glass vase sat a top it with white flowers poking from it's openning. On the opposite wall of the desk and dresser was a long crimson couch with a large flat screen television standing before it.

Kagome looked up and towards one of the windows as she felt a cool breeze hit her neck. The drapes around the window fluttered in the breeze that was coming through only that opened window. Kagome quietly moved her feet first away from the midnight colored sheets and slipped them onto the dark smooth wood. She wore a white dress shirt that was oversized on her and after bringing it to her nose she smelled the farmiliar scent of Inuyasha. Kagome padded her way silently to the open window, feeling the breeze getting stronger as she approached it. The black curtain fluttered toward her allowing her a glimps to see that a balcony was just outside the window. Once in front of it, Kagome sat on the sill pulling her feet up and around to land on the stone balcony. The first thing she sighted was silver hair blowing loosley behind her favorite person. Inuyasha fair skin gleamed in the moonlight making him appear very pale and ghost-like. He was dressed in a pair of baggy black pants that hung snugly around his waist as he kept his stance in a crouching position on top of one of the thick stone banisters. His chest was exposed to Kagome's freely wandering eyes, seeing how she hadn't gotten that far with him yet, and was still pure. His lean muscles gleamed in all their glory with his six pack and musclular arms, and all around build that made Kagome want to melt into goo. His eyes were looking directly at the moon which had him looking away from her. She started toward him on the cold stone balcony shortening the distance between them.

Kagome clearly remembered what had happened earlier and once again looked toward the bracelet that Inuyasha was wearing dark against his skin. The wind started to blow away from her cooling her back and making a few thick tendrils of hair fall whip around her face. The wind carried Kagome's scent quickly making Inuyasha turn his head toward her with his burning amber gaze. Kagome had her arms across her chest as she continued toward him until she was leaning against the railing next to him.

"Did you sleep well?" Inuyasha's soft tenor inquired as he stared into her eyes.

Kagome nodded reluctently returning the gaze nuyasha was giving her. "Thank you again for saving my friends and I. If you hadn't come..." Kagome trailed off just thinking of what could have become of them.

"It's okay Kagome, I understand." Inuyasha's soft smooth voice brought her back to reality. Kagome nodded again returning her gaze to Inuyasha's own eyes once more.

Inuyasha jumped down from his post on the stone banister and wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind her and held her against him. Kagome blushed and held his arms there with her own as they stood there for a short time enjoying each others presence and gazing at the moon and stars.

"You should sleep again." Inuyasha whispered from where his head was nestled on her shoulder. Kagome turned her face toward him and he lifted his arms away from around her body and grasped her hand, leading her toward the window back into the room. Inuyasha lifted Kagome in gently before climbing in himself and shutting the window, locking it. Kagome stood nearer to the middle of the room now looking around again.

"So this is your room?" She asked in a soft voice turning slightly towards Inuyasha.

He nodded in response and she turned back to look around as she felt him behing her again pulling her towards the bed.

"I like it." She stated to him as she turned to face him with a happy smile.

Inuyasha returned his smile with one of his own. "Good, because I think you will be seeing a lot more of it." He said with amusement and lifted Kagome up once again his hands under her knees onto the silken sheets of his bed. He soon crawled onto it on the other side and pulled Kagome toward him wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Goodnight my beautiful Kagome." Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

Kagome turned in his arms and placed a gentle kiss on his lips which he in turn responded to. Pulling back Kagome breathed, "Goodnight my handsome savior Inuyasha."

Both smiled and wrapped themselves around each other as sleep took a hold of both.

-----

When Kagome awoke the next morning, she was relieved that there was no sun penatrating her vision. The black blinds were concealing the bright sun that grumpily woke so many now a days. She felt a shift behind her and remembered where she was. Turning in Inuyasha's arms, she saw his eyes were still closed from the world. Kagome smiled as she leaned forward capturing Inuyasha's lips with her own in a soft kiss.

Seconds later she felt a smile against her kiss and pulled back slowly opening her eyes again to see handsome amber staring back at her. "Good Morning." Kagome said to him giving him a fast peck.

Inuyasha smirked as she pulled away. "A VERY good morning love." He responded before kissing her once again.

After a few minutes Inuyasha pulled away from the black silk sheets and Kagome, padding over to the bathroom. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized he had tricked her into a kissing session leaving her dumbfounded while he got first dibs on the shower.

Kagome quickly detangled herself from the black mass of sheets and set foot on the cold floor boards before sprinting over to catch up with Inuyasha. He was 3/4 of the way there when he felt a tug at his pants and found a draft on the back of his knees. Inuyasha stared after Kagome dumbfounded.

Kagome waved behind her and giggled at the look on Inuyasha's face in his crimson colored boxers, and promptly closed and locked the bathroom door.

Inuyasha soon got over the shock looking down, blushing slightly, and pulling his pants back up while growling. Going over to the bathroom door and laying a hand on it. "Wasn't that a little childish!?" Inuyasha shouted through the dark wood. Her only response was a fit of giggles before Inuyasha turned away and waited until Kagome was out of the shower.

-----

A little while later the happy couple was found freshly clean, laughing and running down the magnificent and wide white and black marble staircase.

The couple held each others hands as they entered the dining room where Kagome immedietley ran to her friends who sat on one side of Sesshoumaru who sat at the head of the table. Both girls jumped up and hugged Kagome as she reached them and squealed while saying each others fears the night before and how happy they were that they were all safe again. Inuyasha smirked slightly before taking his rightful seat on his brother's right. Kagome soon joined him on the other side of the dark wood polished dining table which looked like it could seat a little more than 20 people if it wished. Rin was on Sesshoumaru's left and next to her, Sango.

The breakfast was served by 2 neko demons, dressed in black skirts and white blouses with a black bowtie. Thanks were said for serving before everyone devoured the delicious food, some taking more time than others (Sesshoumaru). The girls were starving from the encounter that had scared them horribly and Inuyasha was just being...well...Inuyasha.

After breakfast was finished off and cleaned away, the 5 did small talk over some tea and coffee. Kagome looked up from her coffee to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru?" She said to get his attention and thankful that she remembered it from last night. Cold amber eyes looked up to her own and gave Kagome a small chill before she began again.

"Sesshoumaru. I just wanted to thank you for helping us last night with your brother. It means a lot to me. To us." Kagome nodded her head in the direction of the other two girls who were nodding.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It was not a problem." He said in his normal stoic voice. Rin spoke next.

"Oh. And Sango and Rin would also like to thank Sesshoumaru." Rin said in third person to the Inuyoukia demon next to her. "Thank you for carrying us home and everything. It is very much appretiated." Rin said blushing and taking a small sip of her tea to try and cover it.

Sesshoumaru stared at Rin a moment before nodding. "You are welcome." Sesshoumaru excused himself after that saying he had buisness work to attend to.

The day followed with gaming on Guitar Hero which Rin beat Sango at by far, rocking like a rock star. Kagome and Inuyasha were very close, but Inuyasha beat Kagome and gave her a smooch for apology for whooping her ass. The fun continued into the night when Sesshoumaru came back down from doing work and they all sat around the fire. Sesshoumaru and Rin were playing checkers, Sesshoumaru winning of course, Sango watching the two and playing winner, and Inuyasha and Kagome were snuggling on the couch a few yards away from the fire.

The happy air in the mood was sliced suddenly when a figure dressed in black stormed in from the front door.

Miroku stood there panting slightly with a trickle of blood running down his cheek from a slash just missing his nose. He wore baggy black pants with stitching, a black t-shirt that showed off the muscles he had, a black coat that reached just above his knees with lond sleeves, with dark brown hair, almost black swept up into a tiny rat tail with shaggy bangs shielding his eyes somewhat.

"Inuyasha. Naraku is back." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had stood the moment Miroku came in and spoke.

"Naraku!?" Inuyasha repeated the name. "Damn."

Miroku nodded and spoke again. "Kagura attacked me in an alley way when I was feeding. I managed to cut her before she retreated back to Naraku." Miroku said solemly.

Inuyasha nodded before getting up quickly and grabbing a wet rag from the kitchen. He handed it to Miroku who wiped his cheek and held it to his face.

Looking around Miroku surveyed the guests. Of course he had smelled them when he entered, but he hadn'd done any distinguising of the genders. He saw Sesshoumaru sitting in one of two cushioned chairs, who he nodded to in respect before he saw three beautiful women seated around him. One was Kagome, he knew that from Inuyasha's pictures and descriptions of the girl. The other two were strangers to him, but were beautiful just the same. One had dark brown hair that was straight looking and held in a messy sort of bun at the back of her head and wearing an orange t-shirt and a comfortale pair of jeans. She had warm brown eyes which greeted him and sat across from him in the second chair. The girl beside her really caught Miroku's attention though. She had beautiul dark brown eyes that gazed at him in wonder, medium length brown hair that was swept in a ponytail. She wore dark blue jeans and a grey hoodie with elbow length sleeves and ended halfway through her stomach. She wore a pink shirt underneath that which matched her eye makeup.

"Hello." Miroku said to the group. They all still had questioning looks on their faces, not knowing whether this guy was a friend or some maniac.

Inuyasha cut in before it got anymore akward. "Kagome, this is my best friend, Miroku. Miroku, my girlfriend Kagome." Inuyasha gestured as he said it and understanding came into Kagome's eyes.

"Oh. It's very nice to meet you Miroku!" Kagome said happily with a bright smile on her face. Miroku smirked slightly not used to such bright moods in people. He winced as he touched a delicate part of his cut.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Inuyasha asked in a serious tone.

Miroku shrugged. "I think we should talk it over somewhere more private." Inuyasha nodded saying 'To Be Right Back,' as he grabbed his black coat and headed out the front door after Miroku.

-----

"It's happening again." Miroku said to Inuyasha after he had closed the front door and they had walked a little distance.

Inuyasha nodded not expecting Miroku to see it. "We'll have to make sure we kill him right this time. Apparently it wasn't enough back then." Miroku nodded at this.

"It was enough killing him those years ago. It took both of us plus Sesshoumaru to bring him down. He's grown stronger. I am no longer confident we can keep him down." Miroku said his voice dropping at the end.

"We will keep him down this time Miroku. Have a little faith." Inuyasha told Miroku confidentley. Miroku opened his mouth to comment before Inuyasha interrupted him already knowing. "Have faith, even though we are not religious." Inuyasha said holding a hand up to Miroku.

The best friends smiled slightly at each other before Inuyasha tugged Miroku back towards the front of the door and into the house.

-----

Shannon - Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. It was supposed to be up three days ago, but my laptop's backlight broke completley, and it had to be shipped off to Compaq headquarters for 3 weeks! You have no idea how heartbroken I was. Ugh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I know I am enjoying the feel of these beautiful keys on my fingertips again.  
Inuyasha - I think they'll review after they've been described my hottness. flexes mufscles  
Shannon - -- Rigggghht.  
Inuyasha - :D Shannon - REVIEW!

P.S. For all the fans out there, not that I think there are many. This week I am starting a new story, and for those who enjoy Phantom Of The Opera, Las Vegas, Dancers, Singers, and the Sesshoumaru and Rin couple, you will enjoy it! 


	10. Kanna's Choice and A Game Of Chess

The teenage girl stared at the television screen in front of her. The woman on the screen was shouting accusations and swears to the police men escorting her out of her apartment. The footage ended and the news caster went on to tell the repeated details of the story. The girl sighed and flicked the switch on the wall which turned the screen pitch black. She laid back on her black sheeted bed and you could plainly see the trails of dried tears staining her face.

Sitting up and standing, she padded over to her vanity and splashed cold water over her face, washing off any indications of tears. She looked into the mirror at her dripping face and mussed hair with her clear white eyes. She dabbed the water off of her face and combed a silver brush, which she had received that year from her sister for her 15th birthday., through her long white locks, tying it into a high pony tail.

Silently she made her way out of the room and into a long dark hallway, dimly lit by torches. She was clad as always in her white kimono which tied back with a white obi. She made no sound as her white sandaled feet crossed on the cold stone floor of the castle, tucked perfectly away and out of sight.

The girl made it to the end of the hallway and came upon two tall doors that stood in an arch. Silver knobs glistened from them, shaped in the image of a baboon's head.

The girl raised her pale hand to knock when a voice called.

"Come in Kanna."

Kanna grasped a knob and slid into the dark room closing the door behind her. She seemed to be a white blaze compared to the dark room, which held absolutely no light and no windows.

"Kanna. I assume you have heard of your sister's misfortune." A voice echoed through the room, clearly male.

"Yes." Kanna whispered.

A lighter flicked on, dimly lighting up the face which was talking for a brief moment until the end of the cigarette held between his lips ignited.

"There's nothing I can really do Kanna, as you understand. I really do wish she hadn't been so naïve and killed him, but the situation wasn't in my grasp. Your sister will probably go to court sometime this week and be prosecuted with the death of this man. She could be in there for a very long time." His words echoed.

Kanna nodded. "I understand."

The end of the cigarette lit up as a puff was taken and she could see and smell the smoke of it.

"That is…unless you do me a favor, dear Kanna." He said with a dark whisper.

Her eyes widened at the hint and she processed the information in her head.

'Dear sister Kagura.' She whispered in her thoughts.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she came to a decision.

"Yes." Her voice echoed across the room to the man who now smiled in triumph.

She gasped in shock as she was ripped from her spot on the wall. Lights flicked on enough to dimly light the space around her. She was slammed onto the dark oak desk by the man.

"Oh Kanna. What a good little girl." The man whispered to her as her took the cigarette out of his mouth and stabbed it out in the ash tray beside her head. "Good, sweet, Kanna. We'll have much fun tonight." He said as he spread her legs and kissed her neck.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and tiny sobs escaped her lips. His lips were slimy and left a dirty feeling on his skin. She felt him untying her obi and cried even harder. 'For my sister.' Kanna thought as she felt a horrible pain rip through her as he plunged into her. Her scream echoed through the room, but was heard by no one.

"Naraku." Kanna whispered after hours of the torment and dirty feelings. After he had abused her body to make it his own. "Naraku."

(0)(0)(0)

"That son of a bitch!" Inuyasha yelled. "I can't believe he's still alive!"

Miroku nodded listening to Inuyasha's words.

"He must have set up decoy of himself." Miroku chimed in. "A very good one."

Inuyasha waved the sentence away. "He really is still out there." He whispered as he put his hands on either side of the tall window and looked out at the courtyard.

"Inuyasha." Miroku stated continuing when he turned. "We can take Naraku, just like we did last time. We will succeed this final time."

'I can only hope so." Inuyasha thought to himself as he turned and gave Miroku a small hug and pat on the back.

"C'mon. I need to get back to my woman." Inuyasha said lightening the mood.

Miroku smiled. "Will her friend Sango be here today Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku quickly and threw his head back laughing.

The two walked out of the room, sorting out their plans of making the girls swoon for them.

(0)(0)(0)

Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned the beauty before him as she fought to make the important decision. Her thin eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement, attracting his golden gaze. Her teeth bit at her beautifully plump lips and he had to stop himself from grabbing for her. The only sound in the room seemed to come from the burning fireplace which lit up the room with a rich glow against the night darkened room.

Finally, her eyes lightened and her hand moved to the table. With a smooth movement, she moved her piece forward. Gleefully she looked up at him and smiled competitively.

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked before he moved his queen with a quick flick of his wrist over to the pawn.

"Checkmate." Sesshoumaru whispered into the silent room. "You lose."

Rin's eyes widened as she stared down at the board and crossed her arms childishly seeing how she had stepped right into his trap.

"You are much better at this game than I am." Rin told him as they packed away the chessboard and pieces into the table.

"It takes practice." Sesshoumaru replied. "It is not a game for the weak."

Rin looked up. "I am sooo not weak!" She whispered fiercely, her chocolate brown eyes hardening with anger.

Sesshoumaru's own amber eyes bore back into hers. "Of course you are not Rin." He said in a voice that held no lie.

Rin's eyes took on the look of confusion and suddenly couldn't look away from Sesshoumaru's eyes which sparkled with fire.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru whispered as he moved closer to her across the small table.

Rin's eyes seemed to close noticing the moment.

Sesshoumaru was only centimeters from her face when he senses returned to me.

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

Rin only felt the flutter of his words on her face, but when she looked up Sesshoumaru had vanished.

Looking around, she silently got up, remembering her own bit of senses and made her way to her room.

Sesshoumaru stood hard against his bedroom door gulping in air, not believing what he had almost done just now.

Quietly he moved from his spot and climbed onto his silken bed.

All through the night though, his only thoughts were of the beautiful young woman with chocolate brown eyes.

(0)(0)(0)

Good chapter huh?

Sesshoumaru: Hmmph.

Inuyasha: Shannon, Kanna got raped.

Shannon: That wasn't my fault.

Both give her a stare

Shannon: Okay it was. But it was to show people how sick and horrible Naraku is. Jeez.

Silence

Sesshoumaru: Chess anyone?

Shannon: I don't know how to play.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru leave Shannon in the dust.

Shannon: Hey! You could teach me. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember, I do not own Inuyasha or anything about him or his peeps. I do own Gerard Butler though, sexy body, heart, and soul.

SPIDERPIG SAYS: REVIEW!


	11. Naraku's Plans Of Combat

I do not own Inuyasha.

(.)

"Kanna." A voice called into the darkness.

A lone white figure stepped from the darkened brush. She wore a brilliant kimono with long sleeves going down to her knees. In her left hand she held a small hand held mirror, engraved with blossoming sakura flowers.

"Yes master." She said coldly in a whisper.

"Show me the whereabouts of Inuyasha and his little followers." Naraku stated turning as Kanna brought up the mirror in front of her.

Closing her eyes a white glow started from her feet wrapping around her legs like a mist. The glow continued until her whole body was caressed in white when finally a light flashed from the mirror and all was dark again, except for the mirror which now showed a picture of the silver-haired hanyou vampire.

"Hm." Naraku breathed as he looked into the mirror. After a few moments of silence, Naraku straightened. "Mirror. Take me to Inuyasha."

With that command the white mirror flew out of Kanna's hand into the night sky while Kanna and Naraku chased after it.

(..)

"Inuyasha?"

The silver-haired hanyou turned to see Kagome walking down the stone path to where he was standing in the darkness of the trees. Turning back to his stargazing, he jumped slightly when Kagome's hand touched his shoulder.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked in a whisper to him with caring etching every line of her face.

Inuyasha stared into her chocolate brown eyes and couldn't bring himself to worry her.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha replied blandly.

Kagome's hand slipped from his shoulder as she turned to take a seat on a gray stone bench not far away.

Feeling an air of dissapointment, Inuyasha turned and walked to where Kagome sat. Kneeling in front of her he lifted her chin to stare into his eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen Kagome. Do not be worried." Inuyasha breathed to her.

The chocolate brown eyes teared at the edges, letting a drop silently roll down her porcelin cheek.

Brushing it away, Inuyasha caressed her face, tracing the outlines of her jaw and down to her chin. Draggin her chin closer, he laid a gentle kiss on her lips, earning a satisfied breath from Kagome.

"KAGOME!" A scream screeched as an exhausted looking Rin sprinted from the mansion.

"KAGOME! They're attacking the house! Sesshoumaru was holding them off in the front hallway.

Just then Sesshoumaru also came running out at top speed in his battle hamaka and swords drawn.

"Inuyasha. Wield. Naraku approaches." Sesshoumaru called as he skidded to a stop a few yards from them to turn towards the mansion.

Overhead, hundreds of miasma wasps glew over the mansion heading straight for the small group. A red gulf of light enfolded Inuyasha leaving him transformed in his battle gear. Unsheathing his sword, he made ready to attack.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he held his blade high above his head, bringing it down with a crash.

About 300 of the wasps were turned to dust, but the remaining hundreds continued their attack, lunging for Rin and Kagome who were huddled together helpless.

Quickly, Sesshoumaru brought them down with tokajin, killing the ones swarming about the girls.

Suddenly about 300 hundred or so flew over the mansion roof to join the others.

"They just keep coming goddamit!" Inuyasha shouted as he took down another bunch while the newcomers were flying towards him.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Were the words that everyone heard yelled from the mansion. There stood Miroku untying his right hands from the dark threads of dark magic that surrounded it. A fire blast erupted from his hand as well as a whirl of wind, sending half of the population into his palm. Enclosing it once more, Miroku looked up in time to save Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, look out behind!"

Inuyasha ducked as Naraku's sword stabbed into the oak of a tree.

"Die, hanyou!" He barked as he swung again, the miasma on his sword dripping.

Jumping from in front of Naraku he led him into the larger part of the garden area. Bringing down his sword, Inuyasha once again unleashed his windscar.

A ball of miasma swirled in front of Naraku backfiring the hit to Inuyasha who slammed into the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed seeing him hurt.

Sesshoumaru quickly left Miroku to finish off the last of the wasps so he could help his brother.

"You will die today Inuyasha." Naraku told him as his sword hovered over Inuyasha's heart.

"Naraku!" He turned as his name waas shouted to come face to face with his larger opponent, Sesshoumaru. Naraku quickly turned back to finish the job, but Inuyasha had flipped the sword out of his hands with his feet. Inuyasha stoof quickly throwing the maisma filled sword hundreds of feet away.

"Hm." Naraku commented as the two brothers surrounded him. A swirl of miasma encircled Naraku, as Inuyasha covered his sensitive nose. Sesshoumaru tried to lunge at Naraku, but failed to see the hidden dagger within the miasma.

The dagger plunged into his abdomen bringing him to a knee.

"Sesshoumaru!" Rin screamed as she saw the man fall.

Sesshoumaru's head turned quickly to search for her. "Rin," he whispered as she came running to help. "Stay back."

Not hearing Sesshoumaru's warning, Rin continued on while Sesshoumaru tried to stand and keep Naraku away. Sesshoumaru lunged towards Naraku with tokajin aimed towards his neck. Naraku onmly moved in time to get a deep gash in the side of his neck which bled down his shirt.

Quickly Naraku turned on his heel and flicked the dagger across Rin's throat as she stepped up to Sesshoumaru.

Her eyes widened as she saw the blade and her hands encircled her neck finding crimson blood creeping from the wound. She fell face forward onto the soft grass as Sesshoumaru's anger heightened.

"Naraku." Sesshoumaur stated deadly. Once again Sesshoumaru lunged at Naraku, bringing in Tokajin for the kill. Naraku was about to jump up again to avoid the hit when he found a sword stabbed into his back. Turning he saw Inuyasha with a smirk. Sesshoumaru's blow hit him in the abdomen as he gushed blood from his mouth.

"KANNA!" He yelled clutching his wounds.

A girl flew down on a farmiliar white feather, Naraku grabbing onto it as it swooped.

"This is not over dog-demons!" Naraku cackled as he flew out of sight in his miasma cloud.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru gasped as he knelt beside the girl. Blood flowed from her wound. Checking for a pulse, Sesshoumaru found a slight irregular one.

Picking up Rin quickly as if she were comparable to a piece of paper, Sesshoumaru turned to Inuyasha.

"Check the others, I must get Rin to the hospital." He yelled as he took off in flight on his cloud of black and white.

Inuyasha stared after Sesshoumaru, seeing him change into his regular street clothes on the flight.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he saw the black haired woman standing from her place on the ground near the stone bench.

Inuyasha ran quickly and embraced his love.

"Kagome, thank cami you're safe." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head with light pecks.

Tears flowed freely from Kagome's eyes now as she felt the blood in his clothing on her hands.

"Inuyasha." Kagome sobbed.

(...) 


End file.
